The main aim of this application is to study the pattern of cancer incidence and mortality among the Middle Eastern population in California. Currently, close to one million individuals with the Middle Eastern heritage live in California and their population has almost doubled between the 1990 and 2000 censuses. Patterns of cancer incidence and mortality in this ethnic population, as estimated from international sources are significantly different and generally lower when compared to the white population. Ethnic differences in cancer incidence have successfully been examined for possible gene-environment interaction in cancer etiology. Differences in cancer mortality have also been helpful in identifying differential access to health care services. Patterns of cancer incidence and mortality in the Middle Eastern population of the United States (US) have never been studied before. The main reason is that this population is currently classified as white in combination with other populations from Western Europe. Moreover, reliable methods for separating them do not exist. First generation immigrants can be identified through information about the place of birth but this data is seldom collected by cancer registries and is generally not evaluated for accuracy. Data about ancestry that may identify subsequent generations of immigrants are not available. The other objective of this application is to develop lists of common Middle Eastern names, similar to the 1980 list of common Spanish surnames. Lists of the Middle Eastern names will be developed out of an administrative file that is maintained by the US Social Security Administration that contains reliable information on place of birth. Considering the naming conventions in the Middle East, no attempt will be made to develop country specific lists, although this population can be divided into Arabs and non-Arabs. The most common names will be selected based on the positive predictive value of the name in separating Middle Eastern individuals from those of other countries and its popularity in the Middle East. Once developed, these lists will be linked with the California cancer incidence and mortality databases for the years 1988 through 2000 to identify patients with the Middle Eastern heritage. Due to lack of detailed denominator, rates cannot be calculated. Statistical tool for pattern analysis will be limited to proportional incidence ratio (PIR) or proportional mortality ratio (PMR). Patterns in the Middle Eastern population and will be compared to patterns in other racial and ethnic groups in California.